dragon child
by lollipoploves
Summary: dedicated to Ruby of Raven :) dragons really exist, You know those night where you look up at the sky and can almost see something gliding across the inky blackness? Those are dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Ruby Of Raven

You know those night where you look up at the sky and can almost see something gliding across the inky blackness? Those are dragons, powerful beasts with majestic beauty and wisdom, not many know that even though these beautiful creatures are wise, they are also incredibly curious, and can change into any shape at will.

Young dragons are sent into the human world to grow and wait until they fully grow into their dragon powers. Most dragons are successful in business and can locate their 'hearts wing' easily. Sero however could not, he was sent down to the human world with his younger brother Mokua and were immediately adopted by a cruel man named Gozaboro Kaiba.

Terrified of what Gozaboro might do if he realized he had two dragon children, the dragon clan wiped the memory of both the young ones, and left them to discover their powers on their own. From that moment on they became Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Gozaboro beat Seto into submission, to control him and make him the 'perfect' business man.

Meanwhile another boy was being abused by his father, right after his mother and sister left for good. The small boy had blonde hair and brown eyes and a smile that could make you hear angels sing, sadly he wouldnt be smiling for a long, long time.

As both boys grew up one a terrifying man with money raining on him, and another a street punk who couldnt hide the bruises, they both saw a flier for a new game, DUEL MONSTERS. Many things were printed on this flier but the thing that caught their attention most was, the dragons, for some reason it gave them hope.

They both started a deck Kaiba using his money to get it and the blonde boy, Joey, stealing what he could. The dragons saw this and made it so one day these two would meet, but it wouldnt be for a couple more years.

Entering middle school Kaiba finally gained power in his 'adoptive father's' company and started a plan that would take him down. Joey's gang had promoted him and he was second in command.

Kaiba's plan worked just after he finished middle school and he was granted legal custody of his brother after Gozaboro died, however that was when the changes started to happen, one night Kaiba woke to pain in his arm, he saw scales and claws.

End of prolog!

Please read and review tell me what you liked and didnt like and help me make a better story for you to read! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in the prolog but dragons dont get their eye color until their power starts to awaken and they dont find their "heart wing" until their wings grow.

The young dragon child woke up from a dream-less sleep, new scales ruffing up smooth skin and causing pain to constantly course through him, hissing Seto got ready for school already dreading having to go through Mrs. Pins class, the new mythology teacher was absolutely crazy, not only had she glared at him when he first entered the classroom but she also paired him with the mutt.

Growling he finished getting ready and wandered to Mokuba's room to wake him up, until 2 years ago they had the exact same eye color, a dull gray that seemed to hold no life, on the same day he found his new scales his eyes changed into deep ocean blue irises. Effective for making him mysterious and unnerving to his business opponents. As he walked he could smell their breakfast waiting for them, pancakes, syrup, coffee, eggs, and... something sour.

Deciding to let Moki sleep in a little longer he walked to the kitchen and watched as his chef added poison to both plates, quietly he slipped back and woke Mokuba up and when they were both in the dining room Kaiba ordered his team of security to kill and dispose of his chef, Kaiba got up and took some cereal off the self and handed it to his little brother, hissing again as his scales rubbed against his sleeve.

With breakfast served both siblings ate in silence before heading off to school.

In another teens house:

Joey woke to the usual burning sunlight in his eyes, looking around he grabbed his uniform and headed to the shower, after he felt all the dreary sleepy-ness slid off his body in the warm water he exited the shower and got ready for school, looking at the clock he saw that their was only 10 minutes left before school started.

Running for the door he missed the bottle aimed at him and ran outside, he just might make it! Rounding the corner Joey bumped into someone, one of his old gang, sigh, maybe not. After taking care of his former acquaintance, Joey heard the late bell off in the distance, sighing he walked the rest of the way. He already had detention.

At school:

First hour went by with Joey arriving half way through and predictably earning a detention. Shrugging he went to sit with his friends, a few more hours rolled by and it was finally lunch, Joey whooped and ran for the lunch line, his hungry stomach protesting the lack of breakfast, when he got there the only person in front of him was... Kaiba, great.

Hoping to avoid confrontation until the next class Joey hid behind the doors and waited until a few more desperate ran into the lunch room. He then quietly slipped in line a waited his turn, looking at Kaiba from time to time to see if he had noticed him. Fortunately he hadnt and was walking calmly to his table wincing as he did so...wait wincing?

Curious Joey watched until Kaiba disappeared from his line of sight, yes, he was wincing it wouldnt be noticeable if Joey hadnt fought with Kaiba every day hoping to get that wince when he threw a punch, why was Kaiba wincing? Hmmmm

Kaiba winced again as he felt a new scale rub against his pant leg, usually he could control his scales and force them back into skin but when they came back, and they always did, it would hurt ten times worse then it did when they were rubbed the wrong way. Luckily he hadnt gotten any scales on his face yet but it was only a matter of time.

He sat down and started eating and ignored all the girls that tried to talk to him until one girl got courageous and rubbed his leg in a flirtatious way. _**Right. Over. His. New. Scales.**_ Gods! That hurt! Barely holding back a roar of agony he stood and almost threw the girl across the cafeteria. Gasps sounded everywhere and Kaiba hissed out, "DONT. TOUCH. ME. GOT IT?" the other girls nodded and scattered and the one lying on the ground fainted.

The end of lunch bell rang and everyone left for class leaving the poor girl still on the floor, next class Mrs. Pins.

Mrs. Pin:

Mrs. Pin was not only a mythology teacher, she knew these monsters where out there and she would prove to the world that she could catch one, she had a feeling some of her students were said monsters, and she despised the thought of teaching them, she had set up her class in order of least likely monsters to Kaiba and Joey, she was certain they were, she just had to prove it.

Putting on a fake smile she greeted her students and started class, they were supposed to do a project on their favorite mythology "creature" and turn it in. She couldnt wait to catch them.

That is all for now, send me idea's and I will see what I can do, this story is still completely new so even I dont know what will happen XD hope you enjoy!


End file.
